


Vengeance is yours?

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [53]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Not a run of the mill job then.





	

“Okay.” Naruto mumbled as he stumbled back to his feet. Kakashi heard the sounds of rubble moving as the blonde tried to get out of the wall he had been thrown in. “That was a surprise. Actually a lot of this was a surprise.” He muttered. “Kakashi I didn’t know the target was trained!” He complained. “Did they tell you? Because they didn’t tell me.”

“Well I think that is because information did not know he was trained.” Kakashi said slowly as he withdrew his gun. “I’m fairly certain we are looking at a plant Naruto.”

“A plant?” Naruto hissed as he made his way to Kakashi’s side.

“This is not who we think it is. I think it is safe to say our job has been carried out long before we even got here.” Kakashi replied.

“Oh no.” Naruto denied and Kakashi felt the blonde’s back against his own. “You are not going to tell me we are dealing with a fucking clone Kakashi.”

“I don’t think we’ve made it that far in science to have people like him cloned.” Kakashi murmured. “But we are dealing in a case of stolen identity. But instead of stealing…” He trailed off as the target moved a slight step that Kakashi could recognize and calculate the rest of the dance to. “Well he moved right into the former target’s life.”

“But we still kill him right?” Naruto asked and Kakashi could feel the blonde breathing. Slow careful breaths just as Kakashi had taught him. “This just changes _how_.”

“Regardless of who he was in the past.” Kakashi admitted. “Right now he is living the life of our target and doing the things that made the target our prey in the first place. Right now he is the target even if his identity is wrong.”

“Good enough for me.” Naruto muttered before he bolted. Kakashi heard the first guard fall and moved a dash to the side to bring the target’s attention. This man was trained very trained and although Kakashi had a few guesses to where he had originated from he had pressing matters on his hands. Keep himself and Naruto alive long enough to carry out the hit.

Easier said than done. Much easier said than done. A bullet slammed into his shoulder and before Kakashi could wonder how or from where his bullet hit the lights flooding in the darkness. Naruto worked better in the dark and so did he.

He and Naruto would still be see. Kakashi was praying that their target could not do the same.

X

“Want me kiss it better?” Naruto asked dryly and Kakashi rolled his eyes. They had stopped to quickly patch Kakashi up, because their mission had been…complicated to say the least. They took the body with them.

Honestly, things just got complicated sometimes. At least the body was still intact. Naruto had wanted to cut off the head. They had settled with a simple knife into the heart. And even then Naruto had been wary and finished it with a bullet.

The boy had to stop watching horror films. It made him paranoid.

But Kakashi did like how Naruto cuddled up to him afterwards. And a clingy Naruto usually was more willing to let Kakashi try new things. But Paranoid Naruto usually tended to get himself into situations like tonight.

“I should be the one offering to help you.” He said dryly. “He tossed you into a wall Naruto.”

“And I’m fine.” Naruto waved away. “I know how to break my fall Kakashi. You taught me thousands of times.”

“When we get back to headquarters I want you get checked out by a nurse.” He said firmly.

“Only if you go with me. I’m okay but I’m not certified we all know that.” Naruto’s blue eyes were sharp ice and Kakashi sighed before he gave it. “Good.” Naruto grinned and Kakashi jolted at the tiny kiss Naruto gave to his wrapped shoulder.

“What’s that about?” He snorted.

“Well it seemed fitting and all. You know. Old mafia boss. Who wasn’t the real boss that we were looking for but that is irrelevant. But anyway. You’ve got the grudge holding mafia boss and all his goons whose asses we kicked and you know this is down time.” Naruto winked. “And it gets me in a mood.”

“What kind of mood.” Kakashi asked warily as Naruto scoffed.

He knelt down then his knees on the road and Kakashi opened his mouth to protest because Kakashi was sitting in the car but there was no reason for Naruto to do this. It was reckless and dangerous it was the middle of January his knees could freeze but he stilled when Naruto kissed the wedding band on his finger. “This kind of mood.” Naruto said softly and Kakashi flushed. “Heh you’re so cute when you do that.”

“Shut up.” Kakashi gritted out.

“Yes dear.” Naruto said so sweetly that Kakashi wanted to choke him. “Now lie back down in the car so I can close the door. I’ll get us to headquarters by morning.” Another kiss to his hand. “Mission complete.”


End file.
